My Heart
by kuronekomaru
Summary: Rasa cinta yang begitu besar dan tak terbendung membuat Hinata ingin memiliki Sasuke. Tapi, ia sadar bahwa ia takkan bisa memiliki Sasuke karena teringat akan masa lalunya. /Karena dialah yang akan menghancurkan semua miliknya/ #For SHDL. RnR, please?


**.  
><strong>

**Dislaimer: **Naruto hanyalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_. Terus, lirik dari **ReAct** punyanya orang yang namanya White Flame.

**.**

**kuronekomaru proudly presents…**

…**dedicated for SasuHina Days Love…**

**.**

******•**¬** °**My Heart**°¬•**

**.**

**Created by: **kuronekomaru

**Rated: **T+

**Genres: **Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Romance/Tragedy/Drama

**Pair: **SasuHinaIno

**.**

**Warning: **OOC, OOT, gaje, abal jelek, ancur.

**.**

**Inspired by: **ReAct – Hatsune Miku/Rin Kagamine/Len Kagamine

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lama bersama, bukanlah suatu jaminan untuk bisa mengubah keadaan. Nah, seperti itulah yang kini dialami oleh Sasuke dan Hinata.

Mereka adalah teman sepermainan sejak kecil. Ah, bukan, malahan, sejak lahir mereka sudah bersama. Mereka sangatlah serasi satu sama lain. Saling bersama, saling membantu, dan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Tidak dapat dipisahkan, dan tidak dapat diadu-domba. Ya, itu semua karena mereka memiliki kesamaan sifat, yaitu saling pengertian dan memahami satu sama lain. Walaupun mereka bisa juga menyembunyikan sesuatu...

Nah, ngomong-ngomong soal rahasia, Hinata punya tuh. Sebenarnya, selama ini Hinata memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke. Sudah cukup lama dia memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke. Tapi, dia sadar bahwa jika ia mengungkapkan perasaan, maka hubungan mereka akan berakhir untuk selama-lamanya.

Atas alasan itulah Hinata tidak mengutarakan perasaannya. Takut... sakit... sedih... yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Di mana dia bisa menyembunyikanya? Jika ada tempat di mana dia bisa bersembunyi dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya, maka dia akan pergi ke sana untuk menangis. Ya, pasti sendirian.

"Hinata. Hei, dasar bodoh." lelaki berambut _raven_—Sasuke—menjitak gadis berambut _indigo_—Hinata—yang ada di sampingnya.

"E-eh? A-apa, S-Sasuke?" Hinata gelagapan dan mengelus-elus ubun-ubunnya yang dijitak Sasuke. Sakit, tentunya.

"Jangan bilang 'apa'. Belakangan ini kau aneh, seperti orang lain saja, tck," komentar Sasuke.

"B-benarkah? A-ah, maaf, S-Sasuke. A-aku tidak menyadarinya. M-maaf jika aku m-membuatmu t-terganggu..."

"Hei, jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, bilang saja padaku. Aku siap mendengar apa pun darimu."

"T-tidak perlu, S-Sasuke. A-aku baik-baik s-saja. A-aku tidak p-punya sesuatu y-yang mengganggu p-pikiranku..."

"Yasudah. Aku tak mau tanggung jawab kalau sesuatu terjadi, lho. Aku tidak ada urusannya jika sesuatu terjadi. Paham?"

Hinata mengangguk. Dia kemudian tersenyum, "Terima kasih, S-Sasuke. T-terima kasih k-karena telah m-mengkhawatirkan a-aku."

"Hei hei, tentu aku khawatir. Kau itu ceroboh dan mudah ditipu. Makannya aku mengkhawatirkanmu hingga seperti ini."

"I-iya, Sasuke. A-aku janji t-tidak akan ceroboh l-lagi."

**.**

**.**

_'/The warmth has gone out/'_

__'/And our wishes going to vain after that.../'__

___'/"Don't leave me." Your voice enchoes/'___

____'/And we just let everything pass from our memories/'____

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Hinata dan Sasuke sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dan, bisa ditebak. Tadi, mereka pulang dengan jalan berdua. Tapi, arah rumah Hinata dan Sasuke berlawanan. Oleh karena itu, mereka harus berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan setelah setengah dari perjalanan telah dilalui.

Dan, Hinata tidak rela jika harus berpisah dengan cara seperti itu setiap kali dalam perjalanan untuk pulang. Sakit sekali hatinya. Hatinya semakin sakit ketika tahu bahwa beberapa gadis sering menunggu Sasuke di pinggir jalan—jalan ke arah rumah Sasuke. Apalagi, gadis-gadis itu sering menggoda dan mengikuti Sasuke hingga Sasuke masuk ke rumah. Bagaimana bisa hatinya tidak sakit? Tentu Hinata sangat tersiksa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Dia tidak pernah peduli padaku. Atau, aku yang terlalu peduli padanya, ya?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan pada sebuah _frame_ yang terdapat foto dengan _background_ pagi yang cerah. Dalam foto itu, terlihat Sasuke dan Hinata tengah tersenyum. Di foto itu, semburat merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipi Hinata. Sasuke dan Hinata masing-masing memiliki satu foto yang sama.

"Sasuke... bodoh, ya, kan? Dia... seenaknya sendiri."

Hinata mengambil foto itu dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. Tentu saja yang ia amati di foto itu adalah Sasuke, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke?

Dengan jari telunjuk, Hinata mengelus wajah Sasuke yang ada di foto itu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia meyentuh pipi Sasuke dan mengelusnya dengan lembut bukan hanya dari foto. Hinata ingin merasakan kasih sayang Sasuke lebih jauh lagi. Hinata menginginkan Sasuke untuk hanya melihatnya. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat gadis lain selain dirinya. Ia ingin me-monopoli Sasuke dan membawanya pergi entah ke mana dan menghilang untuk selama-lamanya.

"Apa aku... egois karena menginginkan Sasuke hingga sejauh ini?"

Hinata menatap dalam-dalam wajah Sasuke. Dia melihat dengan jelas senyuman simpul di bibir Sasuke yang jarang tersenyum itu. Sasuke hanya akan tersenyum jika ia merasa perlu. Dia juga akan tersenyum jika dipaksa oleh Hinata. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, dalam foto itu Sasuke tersenyum atas kemauannya sendiri. Keajaiban itu terjadi begitu saja dan terpatri dengan jelas saat mereka berdua difoto. Pertanyaannya, kenapa Sasuke terseyum?

Tanpa sadar, air berwarna bening—air mata—mulai menetes dan muncul dari pelupuk matanya. Tangisan mencekam itu serasa tidak bisa dibendung.

"Bodoh... Hiks, dasar bodoh... Sasuke memang bodoh..."

Kepala Hinata sakit. Semakin lama dia memikirkan Sasuke, tentu saja kepalanya semakin sakit. Sakit kepala luar biasa yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Entah kenapa, Hinata justru memikirkan masa lalunya. Dulu, dia memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat dia cintai. Hinata mencintainya sepenuh hati dan berusaha untuk terus berada di sisinya kapan pun ia membutuhkan. Hinata tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Namun, apa balasan yang ia dapat? Nyatanya, lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu justru mencintai orang lain dan meninggalkannya. Maka, mulai saat itu, Hinata berusaha untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan seperti itu lagi dan tidak ingin itu terjadi padanya dan Sasuke suatu saat nanti, entah kapan.

Itu juga merupakan suatu alasan mengapa ia tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Ia takut, jika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya, maka hal yang sama akan terjadi. Yaitu, Sasuke akan mencintai gadis lain seperti kekasihnya yang terdahulu itu. Dan, Sasuke pasti akan membencinya.

"Ah, kenapa semua ini kembali seperti dahulu?"

Hinata menopang dahinya. Ia menyingkirkan poni rambut _indigo_-nya dan terus berfikir akan Sasuke. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah Sasuke.. Sasuke...

**_Trrrtttt_**

HP-nya berdering. Dengan malas, lesu, dan tidak bersemangat, Hinata meraih HP-nya. Ada _e-mail_ masuk di HP-nya. _E-mail _yang masuk di HP-nya itu sudah biasa. Karena, pasti setiap hari ada _e-mail_ dari Sakura—teman baiknya sejak SD—yang sering menjadi tempat curhatnya. Mereka berteman baik.

Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Setelah melihat layar HP, Hinata sadar bahwa yang mengirim _e-mail_ adalah Sasuke. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke mengirim _e-mail_?

.

**Dari: Sasuke_DarkOnyx**

**Ke: Hinata_Hime**

**Hei, Hinata. Datanglah ke RS X. Aku akan menemuimu di sana untuk menjenguk Ayahku yang sakit.**

**Trims.**

.

Meminta datang ke RS? Aneh... Tapi, Sasuke sudah mengatakan untuk apa Hinata harus datang ke RS. Bukankah menjenguk orang tua Sasuke itu hal yang baik? Karena itulah Hinata memantapkan diri untuk pergi ke RS X secepat mungkin. Tanpa basa-basi, Hinata menyambar jaketnya dan segera pergi.

**.**

**.**

__'/The cradle I left in a square box/'__

___'/It's so desolate/'___

___'/Still, the deep affection stays as is it/'___

_'/The affection I thought became so heavy and dropped down/'_

**.**

**.**

Hinata turun dari _taxi_. Setelah membayar, Hinata segera berlari menuju RS dan ingin segera menemui Sasuke. Sasuke pasti sudah menunggunya.

**_Dhug_**

"Ah, m-maaf." Secara refleks Hinata segera meminta maaf karena telah menabrak seseorang.

"Lho... kau... Hinata, kan? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah orang yang ditabraknya tadi. Mungkin, ia mengenal orang itu karena orang itu mengetahui namanya. Lelaki berambut _blond_ acak-acakan seperti landak, yang _cool_, tinggi, dan tenang. Hinata membulatkan kedua bola mata _lavender_-nya ketika menyadari siapa orang itu. Dia...

Di samping lelaki berambut _blond_ itu, berdiri seorang gadis berambut _pink_ sebahu. Kedua iris bola matanya berwarna _emerald_. Gadis itu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak suka dan kebencian. Hinata juga menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Entah mengapa, Hinata justru menundukkan kepala.

"Naruto, kita pergi saja. Abaikan Hinata. Tentu dia punya keperluan di RS," kata gadis _pink_ itu.

"Ah, iya. Kau benar, Sakura. Daaaaah, Hinata. Aku pergi dulu, ya!" lelaki _blond_ itu melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan RS.

Hinata hanya bisa melihat Naruto pergi dengan Sakura. Sakura memang cocok untuk Naruto, dan Naruto cocok untuk Sakura. Mereka sangat serasi. Atas dasar itulah, Hinata tidak mau mengganggu mereka. Ataukah, mereka daridulu saling mengenal satu sama lain? Atau... ada hal lain lagi yang menyebabkan Hinata tidak mau berurusan dengan Naruto dan Sakura? Hmm, tentunya, yang tahu segalanya adalah Hinata seorang diri. Iya, kan?

"Naruto... Kenapa dulu kau meninggalkan aku untuk bersama dengan Sakura?" lirih Hinata.

Ah, rupanya, kekasih yang dulu telah meninggalkan Hinata demi gadis lain adalah Naruto. Tentu saja Hinata semakin merasa tersakiti ketika melihat mereka tengah berjalan dengan serasi dan mesra seperti itu. Tapi anehnya, perasaan sukanya pada Naruto masih ada walaupun hanya sedikit saja. Dan, perasaan sukanya yang terbesar adalah pada Sasuke yang kini telah mengisi relung hatinya yang sempat kosong dan tersakiti akibat Naruto.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala dan berusaha agar tidak mengingat masa lalunya lagi. Kemudian, ia baru ingat bahwa ia harus menemui Sasuke di RS yang kini pasti telah menunggunya. Tanpa basa-basi, Hinata kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk masuk ke RS dan bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Hinata berlari ke arah resepsionis. Setelah bertanya dan yakin, Hinata mencari kamar RS yang ditempati Ayah Sasuke. Akhirnya, Hinata melihat Sasuke.

Hinata berlari mendekati Sasuke, "B-bagaimana k-keadaan Ayahmu, S-Sasuke? D-dia baik-baik s-saja?"

"Ah, dia baik-baik saja. Dia menjalani operasi dengan lancar. Tidak ada gangguan dan berhasil total."

"Syukurlah... Kalau begitu, Paman akan sembuh, kan?" Hinata tersenyum dan menunjukkan rasa lega.

"Hn. Benar. Dia akan segera keuar dari RS memuakkan ini." Sasuke menghela napas dan garuk-garuk kepala.

"K-kalau begitu, a-ayo kita belikan Paman s-sesuatu di k-kantin RS. Paman p-pasti akan senang."

"Hn."

Dengan bahagia dan perasaan berbunga-bunga, Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke menuju kantin RS yang letaknya cukup jauh. Tentu Hinata senang bisa bersama dengan Sasuke seperti ini. Waktu-waktu dan momen-momen bersama Sasuke itu sangat berharga baginya dan tidak akan bisa tergantikan.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sedaritadi tangannya ditarik oleh Hinata, hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Hinata kemana pun ia pergi. Merepotkan...

**.**

**.**

_'/My words, my heart,/'_

_'/Will shine you warmly and reach you someday/'_

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berambut _blond_ menatap luas langit biru. Ia memandang langit luas, pikirannya seakan-akan tengah kosong dan tidak bertuan. Ia sangat menikmati pemandangan langit biru yang luas nan indah pada hari itu. Entah mengapa, _author_ bisa merasakan perasaan 'sakit' dari gadis _blond_ itu.

Gads _blond_ itu kemudian mengelus rambutnya yang diikat dengan gaya _ponytails_. Rambut _blond_ miliknya itu ia tatap. Tatapan mata itu... Sungguh tidak nyaman dipandang. Tatapan mata penuh kesedihan, kehancuran, kesakitan, dan kesepian itu terukir jelas dalam tatapan wajahnya. Dia kenapa?

Gadis itu menghembuskan napas. Tiupan angin semilir ia biarkan melambaikan rambut _blond_-nya. Ia menatap langit luas lagi dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Hei, Hinata! Jangan lari-lari di koridor RS! Berbahaya, tahu!"

Suara rendah nan _sexy_ itu membua gadis _blond_ itu membalikkan badan dan menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang memiliki suara rupawan itu.

_Dheg_.

Jantungya berdebar dengan kencang ketika mengetahui bahwa yang memiliki suara itu adalah seorang pemuda brambut _raven_ yang memiliki dua bola mata berwarna _onyx_—Sasuke. Tak henti-hentinya, gadis itu menatap Sasuke dan hanya bisa mematung melihat Sasuke. Cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Ia memegang dadanya. Benar saja, saat ini jantungnya tengah berdebar dengan kencang. Debaran itu tidak bisa ia hentikan dan terus berlanjut.

"Ah, maaf kalau dia mengganggumu," kata Sasuke, "Lihat, Hinata! Kau telah mengganggu gadis ini!" teriak Sasuke.

Hinata membalikkan badan, "A-ah, m-maaf kalau aku mengganggumu. A-aku b-benar-benar t-tidak sengaja."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak terganggu. Lanjutkan saja apa yang mau kalian lakukan," balas gadis _blond _itu.

"I-iya, t-terima kasih." Hinata menundukkan kepala dan kemudian kembali berlari.

Sasuke mengikuti Hinata untuk berlari. Ia mengejar Hinata layaknya anjin penjaga yang mengejar maling. _But_, Sasuke dan Hinata terlihat senang saat kejar-kejaran seperti itu. Andai saja bukan di RS, maka tempat yang cocok bagi mereka untuk kejar-kejaran adalah sebuah pantai yang berhias _sunset_.

"Apa-apaan aku ini? Mereka terlihat serasi, tak boleh kuganggu..." lirih gadis _blond_ itu ketika ditinggal Sasuke dan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

_'/I look back behind and our eyes meeting/'_

_'/If this moment just a sin.../'_

_'/"Don't ask me." Nothing i have to say/'_

_'/Even if everything passes from my memory, I.../'_

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Gadis _blond_ tadi..." lirih Hinata ketika dalam perjalanan untuk kembali ke kamar Ayah Sasuke.

"Hn? Yang tadi menatap kita dengan tatapan aneh?" jawab Sasuke.

"Iya. R-rasanya, ada s-sesuatu y-yang membuatnya b-bersedih."

"Bersedih apanya? Dia terlihat baik-baik saja kok."

"T-tidak. A-aku b-bisa merasakan b-bahwa h-hatinya t-tengah tersakiti."

"Hn. Terserah kau saja deh. Aku tak mau tahu tentang gadis aneh itu."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir. Ia menautkan alis. Sasuke pasti tidak mau tahu tentang 'orang lain'. Karena, Sasuke menganggap 'orang lain' hanyalah sebuah penghias dunia yang suatu saat akan pergi dari dunia. Mungkin, itu adalah slogan Sasuke bagi orang lain. Sasuke memiliki dunianya sendiri.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar RS Ayah Sasuke, Hinata malah menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Sasuke terheran-heran. Hinata kenapa?

"Kenapa, Hinata? Ada sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, t-tidak. H-hanya saja, a-aku ingin berteman d-dengan gadis _blond_ yang tadi."

"Tidak boleh. Perasaanku mengatakan bahwa dia gadis yang tidak baik."

"S-Sasuke t-tahu darimana? S-Sasuke belum m-mengenalnya, kan?"

"Cih. Kau itu keras kepala sekali, sih? Kan sudah kubilang, jangan berteman dengannya."

"S-Sasuke, a-aku ingin berteman d-dengannya. D-dia sama sepertiku."

"Apanya yang sama? Tentu saja kalian berbeda. Kau lebih baik darinya."

Rona semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipi Hinata, "A-apa, S-Sasuke?"

"Kau lebih baik 1000% darinya, tahu. _Baka baka baka_ Hinata!"

"A-apa? K-kau sungguh-sungguh, S-Sasuke?" Rona merah di pipi Hinata semakin terlihat.

"Tentu saja." Sasuke berdehem, "Ehem, ngomong-ngomong, pipimu merah tuh. Apa kau malu?"

Hinata menutupi pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "J-jangan lihat, S-Sasuke!"

**.**

**.**

_'/In the world with no colors/'_

_'/I do nothing but just make wound again and again/'_

_'/I know I have to say goodbye someday/'_

_'/Still, I have nowhere to go and just wander about/'_

_**.**_

**.**

Dengan lunglai, Hinata berjalan keluar RS. Sudah 5 jam lamanya ia ada di RS ini untuk menjenguk Ayah Sasuke. Badannya sangat pegal dan sakit entah mengapa. Karena itulah Hinata meminta izin untuk pulang ke rumah. Awalnya Sasuke tidak memperbolehkan tapi akhirnya diperbolehkan.

"Capek..." gumam Hinata ketika menuruni tangga RS.

Lagi-lagi, Hinata mengingat kejadian tadi di depan RS, yaitu saat dia bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sakura. Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa bisa bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sakura di saat seperti itu? Apakah kebetulan ataukah tidak disengaja? Tapi, satu hal yang pasti. Dada Hinata sesak ketika mengingatnya.

"Naruto... Sakura..." gumam Hinata.

Isi kepalanya berputar-putar dan serasa mengelillingi kepalanya. Ia sangat pusing, dan rasanya ia ingin sekali menjatuhkan dirinya karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit itu. Semakin lama, rasa sakit itu semakin kuat dan menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia serasa ditusuk oleh banyak pisau dari segala arah. Tentu saja sangatlah sakit. Apalagi, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya bukanlah gadis yang cocok untuk Sasuke. Hatinya semakin remuk.

"Sasuke... Semua yang kulukan ini apakah untuknya?" lirih Hinata.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut _blond_ yang tengah berdiri di dekat pohon momiji. Ya, pohon sebagai pertanda musim gugur—_autumn—_yang saat ini tengah terjadi di kota Konoha. Gadis _blond_ itu adalah gadis yang sama ditemui olehnya saat di RS yang tadi. Ingat, kan?

"Gadis itu... gadis yang tadi," lirih Hinata ketika melihat gadis itu menatap langit biru yang luas.

Seperti yang dilihat Hinata di dalam RS tadi. Gadis _blond_ itu menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong. Gadis _blond_ itu terlihat sangat pasrah dan tidak ingin menjalani hidup di dunia ini. Gadis _blond_ itu tidak punya semangat dan terlihat sangat lesu. Hinata merasa, bahwa dirinya sama dengannya.

Dengan langkah malu-malu dan tidak percaya, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui gadis itu. Walaupun tentu ia tidak berani menyapanya.

"S-salam k-kenal, n-namaku Hinata H-Hyuuga, a-aku ingin b-berteman denganmu. S-siapa namamu?"

"A-ah, kau gadis yang tadi. Salam kenal juga, namaku Ino Yamanaka."

**.**

**.**

**_Karena dialah yang akan menghancurkan semua miliknya._**

**.**

**.**

****つづく****

****To Be Continued****

****.****

****.****

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Yuhuu, saya kembali Dan, maaf kalo lirik yang saya masukkin itu kata-katanya nggak bener. Habis, saya _translate_-in sendiri jadinya agak aneh deh. Terus juga, kayaknya banyak kata-kata yang dihilangin waktu _translate_-in. _So_, jadilah lirik ReAct _english_ yang apa adanya. Ehe xD

Awalnya pengen jadi saya jadiin _one-shot_. Tapi, karena jumlah _word_-nya sekitar 7000, jadi saya putuskan untuk bagi menjadi dua chapter, jadilah _two-shot_! Tapi, maaf sekali lho kalo fict ini melenceng banget dari lirik maupun videonya. Nyehehe :3

Daripada bingung dengerin ocehan saya ini, mendingan **search dengan keyword 'ReAct Hatsune Miku' **di **Paman Youtube** dan tonton langsung biar nggak bingung, kay? Dijamin deh bakalan puas habis lihat videonya. Seru kok, so, langsung tonton aja :3 *promosi*

Jaa nee~

_Review, please_?


End file.
